


A Better Brother

by Bofur1



Series: Where Sickness Thrives... [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Feels, Gen, Mother Hen Dori, Protective Older Brothers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori gets sick on the road and it's interfering with his thieving. With nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, Nori ends up slinking home to his older brother's waiting arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to my characters (Well, they're Tolkien's characters but you know what I mean), but when I get sick they get sick. :/

" _Achoo!_ " Nori sneezed violently, miserably rubbing his nose on his sleeve for what seemed and very well could have been the hundredth time.

Nori didn't know how or when, but somehow he'd gotten a germ on the road that was doing everything in its power to ruin his business as a crook. Much to Nori's chagrin, he had just botched an easy theft by sneezing unexpectedly and revealing his presence to the man he was trying to pickpocket.

Now, as he sat hunched in a small cave, Nori had a stuffy, running nose, a wracking cough, and a black eye for his troubles. 

"S'not fair," he mumbled, wiping his nose again and leaving his upper lip burning. "This isn't supposed to happen to me. With all the travelin' I do, you'd think I'd be immune to this sort of— _achoo!_ —thing..." Sighing deeply, Nori stood and pulled his pack onto his shoulders. If he couldn't be thieving, the only place he had to go was home. 

The Ri house's front door opened after Nori's third knock. "If you're here to ask after Ori's whereabouts, he's doing rune lessons with Balin, son of Fundin," Dori announced. “He can’t play—” His speech abruptly came to a halt when he saw who stood there. "Oh. Nori. What're you doing here?"

"I decided it was about time I made a visit," Nori said quietly, trying not to let Dori hear the nasality of his voice. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Dori gave him a doubtful look. "Yes, but—" His words were cut off as Nori launched into a coughing fit. His worry grew significantly as Nori doubled over with his hands over his mouth, unable to stop. When Nori lifted his head, wheezing hoarsely, his lips and fingers were wet with thick fluid.

"Get in here," Dori ordered, grasping Nori's shoulders, yanking off his pack, and steering him toward the couch. Nori didn't even resist, flopping down before Dori could push him. Pulling out a handkerchief, Dori sat on the edge of the cushion and wiped away the disgusting mucus staining his brother's hands.

"You should have come home sooner," he rebuked him as he folded the cloth neatly and swept at the corners of Nori's mouth.

"Been busy," Nori panted, recoiling from the cloth as it tried to dry his nose. “Unh, stop it, it burns!”

"You've been neglecting yourself," Dori retorted sharply. 

"Mother hen."

"Prodigal."

Nori stretched out a bit more, too weary to summon up any more insults. Whimpering quietly, he lifted his forearm and wiped away the sweat beads that were trailing down his face. Dori noticed and cupped one of Nori's flushed cheeks in one hand.

"Slightly feverish, you are," he murmured in concern, starting to stand.

"Don't go," Nori pleaded feebly before he could stop himself. Dori hesitated for a long moment.

"I'll be right back, Nori. I promise."

Nori reluctantly watched Dori head for the kitchen with half-lidded eyes. Dori may be a mother hen—a fusspot—a sour, bullheaded tart—but he was an amazing, loyal, caring older brother. 

Time faded into a blur until Nori felt a cool washcloth stroke his burning skin. He stirred slightly, whispering something he probably didn't mean to.

"You're welcome," Dori replied, his tone one of surprise.

He’d said ‘thank you’, Nori realized. Yes, he definitely hadn't meant to say that.

"I didn't want to come here," he pronounced, focusing on each word so he didn't say it incorrectly. "I wanted to stay out...keep thievin’..."

"I know," Dori conceded. Smiling ruefully, he added, "But I'm glad you _did_ come. I...missed you."

"Missed you too," Nori agreed, trying to stifle a yawn and failing.

"You must be delirious to be so kind to me, so it's alright," Dori reassured him as his head fell back against the arm of the couch. "You should sleep." 

Nori reached out, clumsily curling his fingers around Dori's as his eyes fluttered closed.

"You're a good brother," he mumbled drowsily. "A better brother than..." His compliment trailed away into soft, steady snoring. 

Dori sighed deeply as he detangled his fingers from Nori's and began unbraiding his auburn hair and beard. "A better brother than you," he finished Nori's sentence, his tone matching his expression of exasperated fondness. 

 


End file.
